Question: Add.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${5}$ ${5}$ $.$ ${3}$ $2$ $8$ $.$ ${2}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{5}$ ${{5}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $+$ $2$ ${8}$ $.$ ${2}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $3$ $.$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({55} + {28}) + ({0.3} + {0.2})\\\\ &={83} + {0.5}\\\\ &=83.5 \end{aligned}$ $83.5 = 55.3 + 28.2$